For drivers' convenience, a vehicle key whereby a door of a vehicle can be opened or closed without inserting the vehicle key into a keyhole of the door, and whereby the vehicle can be started without inserting the vehicle key into a key box inside the vehicle has recently grown in popularity.
Such a vehicle key may be referred to as, e.g., a smart key or a key fob.
An antenna module which recognizes a vehicle key and a vehicle key control apparatus which determines a position of the vehicle key may be provided in a vehicle to open or close the vehicle door or start the vehicle without a driver's additional manipulation.
The precision of detecting the position of the vehicle key may vary according to the number, position, and communication range of antennas included in the antenna module of the vehicle, or the like.
As the number of antennas increases, manufacturing costs of the vehicle increases. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technique of securing the reliability of detecting the position of the vehicle key while minimizing the number of antennas.